Delito de Pαsion
by SoyAudaz
Summary: Un αsαlto, el secuestro & lα tension sexuαl que los llevα α comvertirse en delincuentes, α cometer un delicioso Delito de Pαsion...**AU, OCC** Un pequeño regαlo por mi cumpleaños ;


**Lemmon**

* * *

Ino Yamanaka se encontraba en un establecimiento de comida rápida pagando su comida cuando de pronto se abre la puerta de la entrada de golpe, la mayoría de los clientes ahí dirigieron su mirada hacia ese lugar, por ahí entraron dos hombres con un pasamontañas en la cara, los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia la caja con una pistola en la mamo cada uno.

-QUE ΝADIE SE MUEVA ESTO ES UΝ ASALTO-la gente al oír lo había gritado comenzó a entrar en pánico, uno de los tipos se acerco a la caja tomo a la rubia Ino e hizo que metiera todo el dinero en su bolsa de mano, cuando la rubia lo hizo, el hombre la observó fijamente, la chica se perdió en sus hermosos ojos aguamarina.

* * *

El asaltante observo de pies a cabeza a la rubia sonrió de medio lado de manera arrogante aunque nadie lo noto ya que llevaba el pasamontañas, tomo la bolsa del dinero y a la rubia del codo se acerco a su compañero el cual en su mirada reflejaba confusión.

El solamente asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien, los dos ladrones y la rubia caminaron hacia la salida, Ino entre la gente pudo observar a Hinata y a su hermano (Naruto es hermano de Ino) el cual estaba siendo detenido por Hinata, ella les sonrió y por medio de la mirada les dio a entender que estaría bien.

Ino se sintió algo extraña cuando el chico que tomaba su codo, la cargo en brazos y comenzó a correr siguiendo al otro, ella noto como ellos se desplazaban rápidamente corriendo por 5 manzanas más, hasta llegar a un callejón donde entraron. El hombre que la llevaba en brazos la bajo y jalo de la mano hasta que ella quedo en frente a un auto.

Al estar ahí pudo observar un auto BMW z4 negro, dirigió su mirada hacia los asaltantes se estaban desvistiendo aun sin quitarse el pasamontaña, la chica desvió la mirada complemente sonrojada, aunque ni ella misma entendía por qué.

Ino sintió que de nuevo la jalaban pero poniendo en sus ojos una venda negra, antes de que todo se fuera de su mente, alcanzo a oír que murmuraba un "_lo siento_".

* * *

Gaara subió a la chica al auto, la recostó en el asiento trasero, se sentó en el asiento de copiloto adelante, junto con Sasuke, el peli negro lo observo por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto el Uchiha

-déjame en mi casa-informo el pelirrojo

El peli negro asintió, encendió el auto y tomo rumbo hacia el hogar de su compañero asaltante.

* * *

Sasuke apago el auto observo el rostro de su amigo, este estaba como siempre sin ningún sentimiento en él, el pelirrojo bajo del auto, abrió la puerta trasera y saco a la rubia en brazos, el Uchiha lo observo en silencio sonriendo de medio lado pícaro.

-Que te la pases bien-dijo el peli negro con burla

El pelirrojo gruño como respuesta antes de cerrar la puerta de su casa con un portazo, recostó a rubia sobre un sofá que había en la casa, se quito es pasamontañas, fue a la cocina y regreso con una cinta gris en la mano, y enrollo las manos de la rubia con la cinta.

_Solo por si acaso_ pensó el oji aqua

**

* * *

**

POV INO

Sentí un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y una presión en las manos, abrí los ojos poco a poco, pero me lleno la oscuridad, parpadea y si definitivamente si tenía los ojos abiertos.

Trate de mover las manos pero no pude algo me impedía, supe de inmediato que estaba atada con algo, no sabía qué, pero lo cierto era que estaba atada.

Entonces recordé que lo que había ocurrido en el restaurante de comida rápida, me habían secuestrado y ahora iban a pedir rescate por mi vida, y tal vez no me devolvían completa a lo mejor me cortaban un dedo, me violaban o lo que era peor que me llevaban con ellos.

-Al fin despiertas-escuche, esa voz yo la conozco de algún lado no sé de donde pero la conozco.

-¿Qué quieres de mi?-pregunte con voz segura y sin ningún gramo de inseguridad, que hasta mi me sorprendió.

-Nada, solamente divertirme un rato-dijo esa misma voz, tal vez si lo hago hablar más pueda averiguar de dónde conozco esa voz.

-¿Por qué yo?-pregunte, sentí como el acariciaba mi mejilla, su caricia me pareció demasiado familiar, no sé de dónde pero sé que en algún lugar.

-Simplemente porque estabas en el momento menos adecuado para ti-contesto, aspiro el aroma de mi cabello, con un dedo comenzó a acariciar mi espalda. Sé que debería de sentir asco pero mi cuerpo reacciona a sus caricias de una manera en la que nadie ha podido hacer, dejo de acariciar mi espalda y la cordura volvió a mí.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunte algo perturbada

-Como te dije antes ahora si ya comenzó la diversión-contesto.

Coloco sus manos en mis piernas, en este momento me arrepiento de a verme puesto este vestido es muy lindo pero atrevido y no me pone las cosas fáciles con sus torturantes caricias. Desamarro mis manos, me tomo de una mano me puso de pie, la verdad al principio quería oponerme pero hace mucho que no me sentía a si, y la verdad en este momento quiero sentirme de esta manera.

Rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, comenzó a besar mi cuello, lambia, besaba y mordía eso me excitaba de sobre manera, yo comencé a acariciar su espalda, de verdad lo estaba disfrutando, trate de quitar la venda de mis ojos pero él me detuvo.

-Con la venda es mas existente-susurro con voz ronca en oído, yo solamente asentí este hombre logra doblegarme como él quiera

Comenzó el lentamente a bajar el ciper del vestido por detrás, yo me abrece a él restregando mi cuerpo con el del, me separe un poco baje los tirantes por mis hombros y este cayó al suelo dejándome solo en bragas, ya que no llevaba sostén (brasier).

Me sentí arder, estaba sonrojada, me tomo de la cintura y me alzo dejándome sentada en algo alto, creo que es una barra. Con uno de sus dedos comenzó a acariciar mi cuerpo de una manera torturosa subía y bajaba rozaba todo lo que él quería ya no resistía, tomo uno de mis senos y comenzó a estrujarlo ocasionando que yo soltara muchos gemidos, beso mis labios con pasión, aun sin dejar de proporcionarme placer, se coloco entre mis piernas, casi por acto reflejo las abrí para que se amoldara mejor.

Deseaba quitarme la venda de los ojos pero si trataba el me detendría, hundí mis dedos en sus cabellos eran sedosos, aunque no veía el color podía casi adivinar que eran hermosos. Pude sentir que el aun traía mucha ropa encima, el pareció leer mi mente se separo de mi y cuando volvió a colocar en la misma posición en la que se encontraba segundos atrás, comenzó a acariciar mis piernas, sus manos son rasposas pero sus caricias son ardientes. Acaricie su pecho era perfecto deseaba tanto verlo, lentamente el comenzó a bajar mis bragas dejándome completamente desnuda.

Comenzó con un torturoso camino de besos desde mis senos atreves del vientre hasta llegar a mi centro donde introdujo uno de sus dedos, comenzó lento y poco a poco comenzó a ir más rápido, yo cada vez gemía mas alto, quería poder ver a la persona que me estaba haciendo sentir esto, estaba a punto de llegar cuando se detuvo, me sentí frustrada demasiado, escuche levemente su risa.

-Si dejo esto a si no será divertido, ¿no? Ino-comento él, su voz sigue haciéndose muy familiar pero en estos momentos no estoy para adivinarlo, saco su dedo de mi vagina. Comenzó a acariciar mi espalda mientras repartía besos por todo mi cuello.

Con sus dos manos presiono mis caderas contra su miembro gemí por el roce, lo necesitaba dentro de mi ya. Rodé sus caderas con mis piernas y lo acerque a mi centro gemí y escuche un gruñido de su parte, me moví un poco hacia arriba intensificando el roce, gemí aun más fuerte y el gruño.

Tomo mi cadera y violentamente entro a mi tan fuerte que fue tan doloroso como satisfactorio, comenzó a moverse rápido haciendo que soltara muchos gemidos y suplicas, quería más, mucho más, rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos y me levanto sin salir de mi, rodee su cintura con mis piernas tratando de frotarme contra él para recibir placer.

-No seas desesperada, Ino-dijo burlón

Me recostó en algo cómodo pero pequeño creo que es un sofá, se posiciono sobre mi y como antes comenzó a embestirme con fuerza, como antes gemí con fuerza, estaba por llegar cuando de nuevo se detuvo.

Se levanto y salió de mí, me jalo de una mano hasta que me levanto me quede de pie esperando a saber qué era lo que hacía a ahora. Me jalo de una mano, caí sobre el lentamente y con su ayuda me posicione a horcadas sobre él y comencé lentamente a auto-penetrarme, escuche los gruñidos de mi captor.

Yo gemí y grite, no quiero que él me vuelva a frustrar pero no puedo hacerle nada, pase mis manos por atrás de su cuello él se aferro a mi cintura y me ayudo a hacer más profundas las embestidas

Estaba a punto de llegar _El_ se dio cuenta de eso y hizo mas rápidas las embestidas hasta que después de unos minutos llego mi tan ansiado orgasmo, poco después sentí como el se unía a mí, recargue mi cabeza en su hombro poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se normalizaron

-¿Ya puedo ver tu rostro?-pregunte algo ansiosa, quería saber quien había sido la persona que había logrado que ella sintiera tanto placer

-Hmp-

Jale la venda hasta que esta cayo, abrí mis ojos y parpadeé un poco, levante mi rostro y lo primero que vi fue el su cabello rojo, de un rojo pasión, lo segundo que vi fueron sus hermosos ojos aguamarina, ahora ya entendía porque de me hacia conocida su voz es Gaara, hijo de unos de los socios de mi padre, la única vez que lo trate fue cuando tuve relaciones con él, en la oficina de presidencia en By Konoha's.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras _Tú_?-pregunte juguetona

-Porque a si se le hubiera quitado lo divertido-contesto mordiendo mi hombro

-¿Por qué teniendo tanto dinero estas robando restaurante de comida rápida?-pregunte con una mueca

-Porque mi padre y Fugaku Uchiha están haciendo unas estupideces y esta es una manera de arruinar sus planes-contesto

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunte algo incomoda

-A las afuera de Tokio-contesto

Comenzó a besar mi cuello y acariciar mi espalda, me estaba comenzando a excitar y la verdad tengo ganas de mas, Gaara se levanto y me cargo en brazos yo comencé a reír como tonta

-Rubia, vamos a divertirnos-me dijo burlón, yo reí aun mas

Y a si comenzamos de nuevo seguramente terminaría muy cansada, pero vale demasiado la pena

**

* * *

**

2 Días después

Lentamente comencé a levantarme quería tomar un baño y desayunar algo delicioso, esta vez seria yo la que le diera la sorpresa a Gaara, no se cocinar mucho pero de seguro con lo que mi madre me ha enseñado es más que suficiente o eso espero.

Cuando logre zafarme de los brazos de Gaara sin despertarlo, bajando por las escaleras comencé a escuchar mucho ruido desde abajo mas específicamente en la cocina, busque a mí alrededor y lo primero que encontré fue un paraguas, probablemente no era una muy buena arma pero de algo serviría.

Seguí bajando las escaleras pero esta vez lentamente, camine hacia una de las esquina en la sala y comencé a asomar mi cabeza por la pared, había un hombre en el refrigerador hurgando en el, era alto y tenia cabello castaño, tenía que hacer algo.

Me acerque lentamente y tomo el mazo que había sobre la barra en la cocina, camine lo mas desapercibido posible, al llegar donde se encontraba el con el mazo le golee la cabeza, el hombre cayó al suelo yo quise correr al segundo piso, pero el tomo mis tobillos para evitar que corriera

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!-Grite lo más alto que pude, pate al hombre de cabellos castaños cuando conseguí que me soltara subí corriendo las escaleras, pero antes de llegar al segundo piso choque con Gaara quien se veía algo alterado

-Ino, ¡¿Qué sucede?-pregunto alterado

-Gaara hay un hombre allá abajo-dije alterada abrazando a Gaara

Gaara asintió, me puso detrás de él y lentamente comenzamos a bajar las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina, Gaara entro primero que yo.

-GAARA, ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES LA LOCA QUE ACAVA DE GOLPEARME?-gritaron desde dentro de la cocina

-Kankuro, ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Gaara normalmente relajado

Entre a la cocina colocándome detrás de Gaara, observe sobre su hombro el castaño estaba sentado en una silla y frente a él estaba una chica de cabellos rubios, se veía más grande que yo o otras de mis amigas

-Esa niña está loca-dijo apuntándome, sin decir nada me pare frente a él, puse mis manos en la cintura y una mirada totalmente desafiante

-¿Qué yo estoy loca?, discúlpame por golpear al intruso que entro en la casa como ladrón-dije con sarcasmo y una sonrisa déspota

La chica rubia rio disimuladamente, Gaara me abrazo por la cintura y dio un ligero beso en mi cuello, y susurro en mi oído "Calma rubia"

-Ya Kankuro, que la culpa es tuya por entrar como ladrón-dijo la chica rubia

-¡PERO ES MI CASA!-Grito el castaño llamado Kankuro

-En realidad hermano, esta casa es de Gaara tuya hace mucho que dejo de ser-aclaro la rubia

-Temari, aun a si, esa niña no tenia porque golpearme-dijo Kankuro molesto

-En realidad yo también lo hubiera hecho-comento Temari

-Como sea, ¿Quién es la niña?-pregunto Kankuro viéndome

-Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino no niña-dije molesta

-La hermana de Naruto ¿verdad?-pregunto una chica entrando a la cocina

-Sí, ¿Conoces a mi hermano?-pregunte

-Sí, somos amigos, mi nombre es Tenten, mucho gusto-se presento sonriendo

Le sonreí, ella es la ex de Neji, aunque no sé si sea ella.

-Veo que han estado cometiendo un delito-comento con picardía Temari, me sonroje a más no poder-Me alegra que mi hermano este contigo y no con la zorra de Matzuri-

Reí un poco, seguramente este sería un día muy interesante.

* * *

Me lance a la cama rendida, estaba cansado, después de a ver ido a desayunar fuimos de compras después a comer, luego aun hermoso rio donde pasamos toda la tarde, fue una tarde muy movida, y para sumarle que fui a ver a mis padres, que estaban demasiado preocupados, pero gracias a Kami entendieron todo lo que y Gaara les explicamos, claro pero no fue lo mismo con mis hermanos, Sasori y Naruto que estuvieron a punto de golpear a Gaara si no fuera por mi primo Deidara y papa.

Gaara me observaba recargado desde la puerta con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro, tome una almohada y se la lance, fruncí el ceño cuando fácilmente el la esquivo.

Se acerco a la cama, se recostó y rodeo con un brazo mi cintura, Gaara me hacía sentir algo extraña, me gusta mucho y bueno quedamos en seguir con esto, será solo por lo que dure nuestra tensión sexual, o como yo lo llamo, nuestro delito

-Gaara, ¿Qué tan malo es nuestro delito?-pregunte jugando con uno de mis mechones

-No es tan malo-contesto en voz baja

-Me encanta este delito-murmure sonriendo

-Si es el mejor delito, un _delito de pasión_-dijo Gaara

Yo sonreí, tenía razón me encanta este delito y espero siga a si por algo más de tiempo y ¿Quién sabe?, tal vez el amor toque nuestra puerta, Que sea lo que Kami quiera.

**FIN**

* * *

Holα α todos y todαs, bueno yo publicαndo un One-Shot de GααIno, unα pαrejα que me fαscinα, α que no saben Hoy es mi cumpleαños, espero que de regalo me den un Review

**K – Nessy**

Ðєяechoz Яεservados **ONU** (Organización Naruto Universal)


End file.
